


A Christmas Carol (22nd December)

by Razzamatazz



Series: 25 days of Steve and Bucky [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bucky is a Scrooge, Christmas Eve, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzamatazz/pseuds/Razzamatazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are sick of Bucky being a Scrooge and hating Christmas, so they decide to enact a Bucky centric <em>A Christmas Carol</em> hoping that he will have a revelation like Scrooge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Carol (22nd December)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore.  
> My tumblr is razz-a-ma-tazz.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading :)

Bucky was lying on the bed reading when Steve came into the room. He got on the bed next to Bucky and started kissing along his jawline. Bucky huffed and put down his book.  
“What do you want?” he asked, Steve always acted like this when he wanted something.

“It’s Christmas Eve, all the Avengers are putting up the decorations,” Steve continued to kiss along Bucky’s jaw. “It would be nice if you came and helped.”

“No,” Bucky replied shortly and went back to reading his book.

“Why not?” Steve sat back on the bed and pouted at him.

“I don’t like Christmas,” Steve looked shocked at Bucky.

“How can you not like Christmas?!” 

“When we were kids you were always sick and we couldn’t afford anything, then with Hydra there wasn’t really much time for Christmas,” he shrugged. “Just bad memories attached to it I guess.”

“Well then let’s make some good memories!” Steve convinced. 

“No thanks, you go back at help with the decorations,” Bucky nudged Steve who took the hint and left looking upset.

 

When Bucky finally emerged from his room he found all the Avengers gathered round the oversized TV watching _Muppets Christmas Carol_. 

“Bucky! Come join us!” Steve grinned, budging up on the couch and patting the space beside him.

“I’m good, thanks,” Bucky walked over to the kitchen and got a glass of water before heading back towards his room.

“Scrooge,” he heard Tony mutter.

“Bah Humbug!” he called over his shoulder as he entered his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

“We’ve got to do something about him,” Sam said as he stared at the closed door.

“I think I have an idea,” Tony’s eyes lit up mischievously and he gathered the Avengers closer to explain his plan.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

That night Bucky was lying in bed waiting for Steve. He had heard a lot of hubbub and noise outside his door in the living room that evening and he had been curious to know what it had been about, but he assumed that it was something to do with Christmas so he didn’t want to be involved. 

“Where have you been, Steve?” Bucky asked as Steve walked into the room. “And what in God’s name are you wearing?” he stared at Steve. His face and hair was white, and he was wearing tattered clothes and covered in chains.

“I am not Steve,” he said in a ghostly voice and rattled his chains. “I am Jacob Marley and I am here to tell you that you will be visited by three ghosts-”

“Seriously, Steve? Just come to bed,” Bucky raised a mocking eyebrow.

“Hey, I’m not Steve, I’m Jacob Marley!” Steve whined, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Whatever, is this something to do with me hating Christmas?” Bucky sighed.

“Maybe,” Steve replied before he got back into his ghostly character and waved his arms above his head. “Expect the first ghost when the bell tolls one!” Steve yelled then reversed out of the room still shaking his chains. 

“You are such a dork,” Bucky laughed then rolled over and tried to get some sleep. This would probably be a long night.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Bucky was woken a few hours later by Natasha standing over him in a long, flowy white dress.

“They managed to rope you into this?” Bucky smirked.

“Shut up,” Natasha glowered at him. “I’m the ghost of Christmas past, you need to follow me into the living room,” she scowled waiting for him to get out of bed. Bucky laughed and got out of the bed and padded over to the door, she probably hated this more than he did. 

Bucky opened the door and stepped into the smoky, dimly light living room. Either somebody had managed to get their hands on a smoke machine or Tony had set fire to something again. Bucky was pulled out of his thoughts when a spotlight illuminated the centre of the living room and Clint and Sam came into view. Clint was being beaten up by Sam but every time he was knocked down he got back up and asked for more. Bruce stepped in and told Sam to “pick on someone your own size” before punching him in the nose and sending him scurrying away. Bucky recognised the scene almost immediately, it had happened enough times. Clint was obviously pretending to be Steve and Bruce was Bucky.  
“Sometimes, I think you like getting punched,” Bruce said as he flung his arm around Clint’s shoulder.

“I had him on the ropes,” Clint protested then the spotlight went out. When the light came back on it showed Clint dressed in Captain America’s outfit and Bruce in the Winter Soldier’s. 

“You are my mission!” Bruce screamed as he punched Clint repeatedly.

“Then finish it,” Clint said through a mouthful of fake blood. “Cause I’m with you to the end of the line,” Bruce dropped his fist and stared at Clint. After a while he pulled Clint in for a dramatic kiss.

“Guys!” Steve yelled from somewhere behind Bucky. “That’s not how it happened, stick to the script!” 

“Bit of creative license,” Clint smirked as he and Bruce stood up. Steve rolled his eyes then signalled for the next scene and the lights went out.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

When the lights came back on again Bucky found that Natasha was no longer beside him but Thor was beaming in her place.

“I am the ghost of Christmas present!” he boomed. “Follow me into the dining room,” he instructed as he led the way. 

They entered the dining room and found the Avengers sitting down at a large table about to enjoy Christmas dinner. Bucky noticed an empty chair and was about to ask who was missing before Tony hobbled in, leaning on a cane and coughing pathetically. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Bucky scoffed as Tony took his place at the table.

“God bless us, everyone,” Tony squeaked before they all joined hands and started singing _Bless Us All_. When they finished the song Tony coughed pathetically again.

“Poor Tiny Tony probably won’t live much longer,” Thor whispered sadly. 

“Oh such a shame,” Bucky snorted earning him a resentful look from Tony. 

“Bucky, you’re meant to feel bad!” Steve hissed from the table, clearly annoyed that his boyfriend wasn’t playing along. Bucky just shrugged. “Jarvis! Hit the lights!” Steve instructed and they were plunged again into darkness.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Bucky jumped slightly when the lights were dimmed up and he saw a silent figure in a dark cloak standing next to him. 

“Oh, you’re the ghost of Christmas yet to come?” Bucky said, but the figure just raised his cloaked arm and pointed towards the living room. “Spooky,” Bucky muttered as he made his way back through to the living room. When he entered he saw the Avengers gathered round Tony who was coughing dramatically. Tony raised his arm then dropped it and his head flopped to the side.

“Tiny Tony is dead!” Clint wailed and the Avengers started sobbing around the body.

“Oh brother,” Bucky rolled his eyes. “Anyways, what’s his death got to do with me?” Bucky asked, tapping the ominous ghost on the shoulder.

“Fuck if I know, dude,” Sam shrugged, completely dropping out of his eerie character. “I’m just playing a part,” Bucky laughed and Steve facepalmed. 

“Fuck’s sake, Wilson!” Steve seethed, his head now held in his hands.

“Anyhoo, go and look at that grave over there,” Sam instructed pointing to a cardboard grave in the corner. Bucky walked over to the grave, still laughing. He knelt down in front of it and read what it said.

“Here lies James Buchanan Barnes. 1917-2014. He died from a lack of Christmas spirit,” Bucky read off of the grave. “Seriously, guys?” he started to turn around but felt a sharp pinch in his neck and everything started to go dark. “Did you just drug me?” he slurred before he lost consciousness. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Bucky woke up the next morning still feeling a bit slow and drugged up. He stumbled into the living room and found the Avengers sitting on the couch watching another Christmas film.

“Finally, the Weiner Soldier is awake!” Tony exclaimed when he saw Bucky. “Can we open our presents now?” Tony didn’t wait for an answer before jumping over the back of the couch and grabbing a present from under the tree. 

“Did you sleep okay?” Steve smiled, curling his arm around Bucky’s waist and pulling him onto the couch. 

“No, I didn’t because some idiots decided to re-enact a motherfucking Christmas Carol then drug me,” Bucky scowled. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Steve said innocently. “It must have just been a dream.”

“Nice try, Steve but the grave is still in the corner,” Bucky laughed as Steve cursed under his breath. 

“Come on guys, present time!” Tony called impatiently. Everyone got to their feet and went to sit by the tree as Tony handed out presents. 

“Did it at least change your mind just a little bit?” Steve asked as they took their presents from Tony. 

“Sure, why not,” Bucky shrugged. “Although I could have done with Tiny Tony staying dead.”

Tony scowled at him before his face broke into a smile and he exclaimed, “God bless us, every one!”


End file.
